Hello, Hawaii!
by Garfieldluvr
Summary: Zack and Cody move to Laie Hawaii! Will they meet new kids? New girls? Read to find out! More better than summary! Please R&R!
1. Were Moving!

Chapter One Moving To Hawaii!

Zack and Cody awoke to their mother calling them.

Carey- "Zack Cody come here!"

Zack- "Mom it's Saturday!"

Cody- "Its Summer!"

Carey- "Guys how would you guys like to start somewhere new somewhere fresh?"

Cody- "What are you talking about?"

Zack- "Like a new hotel?"

Carey- "How about Hawaii?"

Zack- "Cool!"

Cody- "We cannot just leave!"

Zack- "Cody think about it starting somewhere new getting a redo on school."

Carey- "Not really Zack they send your school record to the new school."

Zack- "Rats!"

Cody- "Ok let's move!"

Carey- "I'm going to my final show. Maddie will be here in a minute."

Zack- "Bye!"

Cody- "Bye!"

Zack and Cody heard the knock on the door.

Zack- "Coming!" he said opening the door.

Zack- "Hey Maddie!"

Maddie- "Hey! I heard you were moving!"

Zack- "Yeah, Hawaii!"

Maddie- "You will come back right?"

Zack- "Yeah! We will come to visit once in a while!"

Maddie- "When are you guys moving?"

Zack- "I don't know!"

Maddie- "We all will miss you!"

Zack- "Thanks Sweet Thang!"

Maddie- "You'll find some more Sweet Thangs in Hawaii!"

Zack- "Not like you!"

Cody- "Maddie we'll miss you!"

Maddie-" It's ok!"

Zack Cody and Maddie watched movies and had popcorn.

10:30 pm

Carey walked in while Zack and Cody were sleep. Maddie came to Carey got her money and left. Carey left Zack and Cody to sleep on the floor.

The next morning Zack woke up and saw a note that said-  
Zack and Cody I left to go get moving supplies be back by 5.

Zack- "Hey Cody want to hit the skate park?"

Cody- "Sure!"

When they got their they met a kid from Hawaii.Zack crashed into him.

Zack- "Sorry dude!"

Kid- "It's alright man!"

Zack- "I'm Zack by the way!"

Kid- "I'm Cory."

Zack- "You from here?"

Cory- "No i'm from Hawaii!"

Zack- "What part of Hawaii?"

Cory- "Laie."

Zack- "That's where me and my family are moving!"

Cory- "Cool man! You will love it!"

Zack- "Are you going back to Hawaii?"

Cory- "Maybe."

Zack- "Wanna go get a bite to eat?"

Cory- "Awesome!"

Zack Cody and Cory went to Pally's Diner.

Cody- "So what's it like in Laie?"

Cory- "Awesome, you can get major waves!"

Cody- "Here you can skate!"

Cory- "Wow! Anyway in Hawaii you can go fishing meet great babes!"

Zack- "That's what i'm looking for!"

Cory- "You will get a lot of it!"

Zack- "I will miss the babes here! Oh well!"

Cory- "Aw man what time is it?"

Cody- "Three!"

Cory- "I gotta go! Come here tommorow at six. Later1"

Cody- "Later!"

Zack- "Bye!"

Zack and Cody went to the arcade for two hours and then came home.

Zack- "That kid is awesome! Did you see how he skated on the halfpipe?

Cody- "It was awesome.

Carey came in the door.

Carey- "Hey guys! We are moving the day after tommorrow!"

Zack- "Cool!"

Cody- "Awesome!"

Carey- "Go get ready for bed!"

Zack- "Goodnight!"

Cody- "Goodnight!"

Please Review! I am too tired to write anymore so bye and goodnight! 


	2. sAy gOoDbYe!

Chapter Two Time to Pack!

Zack and Cody woke up and then started packing right away. They were done in a couple hours. After that they went to the arcade and they went to the diner to meet up with Cory.

Zack- "Hey Cory!" he said walking to Cory's table.

Cory- "Hey guys!"

Cody- "So what do you want to talk about?"

Cory- "When you guys leave I want you to find a certain girl at Laie Elementary."

Cody- "Ok!"

Zack- "You got a picture of her or something?"

Cory- "Here you go!" he said giving them a picture of a very pretty girl.

Cody- "Wow!"

Cory- "Hey! She's mine! Her name is Candy."

Zack- "What do you want us to say?"

Cory- "Tell her I miss her and love her!"

Cody- "OK!"

Cory- "I gotta go! I guess we should say goodbye! Bye guys!"

Cody- "Peace man!"

Zack- "You are a great friend Bye!"

Cory walked away. Zack and Cody left and went to sleep.

Sorry it was short. I gotta leave somewhere. Bye!! 


	3. Arrivin in Hawaii!

Chapter Three On The Plane To Hawaii

Zack and Cody woke up early got their luggage, woke up their mom. They went to the lobby said bye to everyone and they were on thier way. They entered the airport.

Zack- "This is going to be so awesome!"

Cody- "You got the picture right?"

Zack- "In my backpack."

Cody- "Cool, let's go to Hawaii!"

Mom- "The plane leaves in tweny minutes come on!"

They were on the plane five minutes later. Zack and Cody sat in same seat while the mom was in the seat in front of them.

Zack- "You think the girl in the picture will be hotter in real life than a picture?"

Cody- "Maybe!"

Announcer- "Welcome to Boston Airlines! Please buckle your seat belts, and enjoy your flight!"

They were on the plane for about five or four hours. They arrived in the Hawaii Airport. Zack Cody and mom left immediatly out of the airport to thier new home.

Zack and Cody were just looking around the beach and houses. They were also seeing if they could find Candy.

Zack- "Mom are we going to Laie Elementary?"

Mom- "Yeah."

Zack- "Cody it will be easier to find Candy!"

Cody- "Yeah!"

Mom- "Here we are! Our new home!" she said pulling up to thier home.

Zack- "Wow!"

Cody- "It is awesome and has an accurate location by the beach!"

Mom- "Ok!"

They went in put the furniture and everything else in. Then they went to sleep and could not wait until the next day.

Sorry if this chapter is short too! I just am getting a writer's block.  
Maybe I won't update for a couple days. Please Reveiw! 


End file.
